Whirlwind
by Shining Golden
Summary: Would Jean and Pietro be able to survive being stuck in jail with each other? A short story, rated PG for a bit of swearing.


~~Notes: This was *supposed* to be a Pietro fic, I'm not really sure how Jean managed to get herself in here! (What can I say, my muses are odd...) Anyways, I don't really like Jean, and so have never paid much attention to her. As a result, she will probably be terribly out of character. Oh well, at least I tried!! If you'd like to be really nice, feel free to review *hinthint*  
~~Disclaimer: I don't own x-men evolution... even though I'd really like to think I do! So don't sue me, I have no money =(  
  
  
Whirlwind of Ice  
  
Jean Gray bent her head so that the long red hair would fall over her face, shielding her eyes from view. She thought that she would surely die of embarrassment. It wasn't as if she could brush her hair away from her face anyways, her hands being in handcuffs as they were. 'Quit being overdramatic' she hissed mentally to herself. 'You know that you could very well throw your hair out of your eyes if you wished, hands free or not.'   
  
"Here we are, my pretties. I hope that these accommodations will be suitable to your needs," sneered the guard, stopping before the bars of a cell. Opening the lock, he swung a section of the bars aside, and she stepped into the cell. Thankfully, the guard took off her handcuffs before locking her in; he then slammed the bars closed with a final-sounding clang.   
  
Oddly, the cell beside her was separated only by a row of bars, instead of by a wall. So she could see quite clearly when it was unlocked and Quicksilver was thrown into it. The guard hefted the boy's unconscious body from his shoulder, and she flinched as he was none too gently dropped onto the floor of his cell.   
  
'Lucky me,' she thought to herself. 'I get to share a room with a member of the Brotherhood.' Although she suspected that a similar fate awaited Scott, who was being led off with Avalanche. She sent him a pleading look, perhaps something along the lines of 'Don't leave me here!' but Scott could do nothing but allow himself to be lead away.   
  
She sighed and sat against the back wall at her cell, staring at the blank walls all around. 'Yuck. I can't believe I'm in prison. No, not even prison, I'm in a… what do they call them… a Mutant Holding Facility' she shuddered at the thought. A place, similar to a jail, that was equipped against mutant powers. Not that psychic talents would be much use for escaping anyways, but the guards all wore odd helmet-things that kept her from being able to invade their minds, and the walls were made of some weird material that prevented her from sending out telepathic messages. Which meant that she couldn't reach the Professor.   
  
She pulled her knees up against her chest, and rested her chin on them. Not that the Professor wouldn't find out… more than likely, he already knew what had happened, and was currently on his way to get her and Scott out of this place, and then give them a stern talking to. 'I still can't believe that we let ourselves get caught by the police!' she thought to herself in frustration. 'No, I can't believe that we were out on the streets fighting with the Brotherhood like a couple of gangs. At least Kurt and Kitty escaped…' the two mutants had used their powers to easily avoid capture. Jean sometimes wished that she had such convenient escaping powers! 'Although' she glanced into the cell beside hers, 'I suppose they didn't help Quicksilver out much'. Unfortunately, the Toad and Blob had also managed to get away. This was probably due to the fact that the police didn't have the necessary equipment to actually move the Blob, and the last time she had seen Toad was when he was flying through a second story window. 'Lucky little bastard,' she thought darkly to herself, 'if I had know that was going to happen, I wouldn't have thrown him through that window…'  
  
"Where are we?" Jean was shaken out of her thoughts by a quick voice. She groaned inwardly. Apparently, Quicksilver didn't stay unconscious for long.   
  
"In jail," she snapped, as if it should be obvious. 'Well really, all of the bars are a dead giveaway…' at that point, she turned away from the adjoining cell to face a bare wall (better than facing a member of the Brotherhood) in hopes of discouraging further conversation. She supposed for a moment that it wasn't really fair to be taking her resentment of this situation out on Quicksilver, but she really didn't want to have to talk to him just then. Besides, according to Evan, he had an uncanny knack for annoying the hell out of people.   
  
So she stared at the wall, and listened to the other mutant pacing restlessly around his cell. It wasn't even normal restless pacing (which she might have been able to deal with); it was crazily fast super-speed tearing-around-the-cell pacing.   
  
"Do you mind?!" She finally demanded, turning around to see a blurred figure whipping from one end of the cell to the other, creating wild green speed lines behind him.   
  
"No," he replied without stopping.   
  
"Well stop that!"  
  
"Can't, won't,"  
  
By this point, Jean had had enough, so she telekinetically shoved the speedster up against the far wall of his cell. Apparently, the row of bars between them wasn't enough to stop her psychic powers.   
  
"Hey!" he yelped as he found himself pinned to the wall. "LetMeGoLetMeGoLetMeGo!!" He struggled wildly against the hold she had on him, and she was surprised to see that, instead of the usual sneer on his face, there was a look of… what, fear? Jean was so surprised that she partially released her psychic hold, and he whirled out of her grasp.   
  
Jean was reminded of the look that she had seen on Storm's face when she had been enclosed into a small room, and remembered how Storm was terribly claustrophobic. Perhaps if she could touch his mind she could send him a soothing/calming psychic message? Well, it worked on Kitty when the girl had had a particularly nasty nightmare, and couldn't get back to sleep. Besides, she might be able to distract him enough to get him to stop whirling around like a small tornado.   
  
"Come over here," Jean said, standing up and stepping towards the bars that separated the two cells.   
  
"Why?" he asked, stopping suddenly and looking at her suspiciously.   
  
"I'm not going to do anything to you," she said, rolling her eyes. "Just come over here, that is, unless you're afraid?"  
  
"Of you? No chance! SoWhatAreYouGoingToDo? ReadMyMind?" In the blink of an eye he was standing in front of her, and she suddenly found herself quite aware of the fact that all that separated them was a row of bars.   
  
"Maybe I will," she mused thoughtfully, reaching her hand through the bars, so that her fingers hovered just inches from Quicksilver's forehead. She closed her eyes, and opened her mind to his...  
  
And was mentally blinded by the sudden myriad of thoughts that tore past her mind  
  
'BarsWallsCan'tGetOut!Can'tRunStupidX-Geeks!Trapped,NothingToDo!StupidJailHateTheX-Men!!' Jean stepped back, blinking dazedly and trying to get her world to fall back into place.   
  
"Whoa," she muttered  
  
"What's the matter, thoughts too fast for you?" asked Quicksilver, leaning nonchalantly on the bars, and looking amused.   
  
'Arrogant as anything! Thank goodness I only just brushed the surface of his thoughts,' Jean thought to herself 'although looking at anything more would probably be prying.' Still, it had been enough to give her a distinct impression of…  
  
"You don't like me, do you?"  
  
"Whatever would give you that idea?" he snapped sarcastically.   
  
"Why?" Jean asked.   
  
"IfItWasn'tForYouAndYourBoyfriend'sLazerEyesThenIWouldn'tEvenBeHere!" he said rapidly.   
  
A moment later (once she had deciphered his swift speaking) Jean realized that he was right. If he hadn't already been stunned by one of Scott's optic blasts when the police arrived, he could have been gone before the cops even saw him. And Scott wouldn't have had a chance at hitting the speed demon if Jean hadn't telekinetically hauled him off his feet and held him suspended in one place.   
  
"I'm sorry QuickSilver," Jean said quietly, and was surprised to find that she meant it. He muttered something under his breath in response. "What?"  
  
"I said don't worry about it. And my name is Pietro." He glanced at her, and she found herself staring into his eyes. Maybe it was just because she could never actually see Scott's eyes, but there was something about looking into someone's eyes that Jean found intimate, maybe even more so than touching their mind. Quicksilver's, Pietro's, eyes were blue… a really intense shade of blue that dimly reminded Jean of ice, like looking into the heart of a glacier…  
  
"So what do they call you?" he asked abruptly breaking the moment  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Don't you have a codename?"  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"I dunno… PsychoChick?"  
  
Jean rolled her eyes. Evan could be so right sometimes...  
  
  
  
It was probably hours later, although the time hadn't seemed that long, when Jean dimly felt a mental touch that was distinctly the Professor. He was close by, and probably coming to get them now. A moment later she heard a door swing open, and footfalls at the end of the hall. She and Pietro were sitting against the back of their cells, near the bars that separated them. She noticed that his hand was resting near her own.   
  
Hesitantly, Jean slipped her hand through the bars again, and brushed the back of Pietro's hand with her fingers. He glanced at her quizzically  
  
"What was that for?"  
  
"Now I can say that I've touched the untouchable," Jean blushed at her own silliness. "Goodbye Pietro. May the next time we meet be under different circumstances."  
  
She stood up and smiled as she saw the familiar face of the Proffesor, not looking too angry, rolling down the hall with a guard.   
  
In a blur of motion Pietro was on his feet, hands gripping the bars "the next time we meet, you X-Geeks are gonna get a major ass kicking for this!"  
  
"Don't worry, Speed Demon, I still hate you too," she said sweetly as her cell was unlocked. She stepped out and started following the Professor and guard down the hall. Just before they passed through another barred door, presumably to go and release Scott, Jean turned back and smiled sweetly at Pietro, who glared back at her in response from the confines of his cell. The last thing that Jean heard as before the door clanged shut behind her was the sound of crazily fast super-speed tearing-around-the-cell pacing… 


End file.
